Pokemon Master of Pallet Returns
by RyDog2010
Summary: hi
1. My people

Characters

Name: Age: Job:

Ash Ketchum 28 Frontier Brain/ Pokémon Master

Dawn 22 Coordinator

May 26 Top Coordinator

Brock 30 Breeder

Misty 28 Gym Leader

Tracey 27 Researcher/Watcher

Gary 28 Researcher

Max 23 Trainer

Jessie/James 50 Madd/Butler


	2. Chapter 1

Ash: Man it's been ten years since we been here hasn't?

Pikachu: Cha!

Flashback

Ash: Mom, Mr. Mime are you two home?

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Maybe there at Professor Oak's Place!

A couple minutes later.

Ash: What! The door is open! Tracey, Professor!

Tracey: Ash!

Ash: Tracey! What happened here?

Tracey: Well!

After one hour of explaining Ash got up and got all his pokémon and went to train up on Mt. Sliver

End Flashback

Alright it's time to save the world

It's time to win

It's time to keep your friends close

It's time to be a hero

Pokémon heroes

Ash: I wonder why Tracey called us back.

Pikachu: Pi Pika Pikachu!

Ash: Really I thought it would have to do with the pokémon League!

A couple minutes later

Misty: Ash is not coming back guys!

Brock: we don't know that for share Misty!

May: Yeah! Brock's right!

Gary: this is Ash you guys are talking about!

At that second the bell rang

Tracey: hi Ash!

Ash: please around the others call me Ryan Ok.

Tracey: ok!

In the lab

Everyone was fighting about if Ash was coming back or not when all of the Tracey and Ryan (Ash) came in

Tracey: Guys this is Ryan!

Everyone: Hi!

Ash: Hi

Brock: Wow that Pikachu of yours looks strong!

Max: it looks weak compared to May's Glaceon!

May: Max that was rude

Pikachu: Pi!

Ash's thoughts: Pikachu calm down

Pikachu's thoughts: Pika

Max: um maybe a battle between you and my sister Mister uh what is your last name Sr.

Ash: McMillan! Why?

Max: alright Mr. McMillan! What do you say?

Ash: Alright but on one condition!

Max: What?

Ash: it's a three man tag battle!

Everyone: What!

Ash: Yeah!

Max: ok!

Ash: ok then team rocket you're up!

Jessie/James: Ok Boss!

Max: you're their Boss then you're the leader of team rocket!

Ash: no my dad was now team rocket is disbanded!

May: your dad!

Ash: yes!

Misty: who dismantled team rocket?

Ash: Me!

Dawn: you!

Ash: yes! Now can we get the battle going!

Max: Yeah! You, Misty and Brock Vs May, Dawn and Me!

Ash: fine with me! Jolteon end this!

Misty: Golduck go!

Brock: Steelix let's go!

May: Blastoise Go!

Max: Go Magmar!

Dawn: Togekiss spotlight!

Tracey: Battles begin!

Ash: Jolteon Volt Tackle!

Misty: Golduck Hydro Pump!

Brock: Steelix Dragon Breath!

Max: Lava Plume!

May: Blastosie Protect!

Dawn: Togekiss Fly!

Misty/Brock: Protect

Ash: that's the best you can do! Keep going Jolteon!

Everyone: What!

Max: What it did nothing to Jolteon!

May: Where is Jolteon then!

Dawn: I don't see it! I can only see Golduck and Steelix!

Misty: she's right!

Brock: Yeah!

Ash: Look up!

Everyone looked up and saw Jolteon was ok then looked down to see Magmar, Blastoise and Togekiss were knocked out

Tracey: Magmar, Blastoise and Togekiss are unable to battle!

Max, May and Dawn Returned their Pokémon

Max: Houndoom go!

May: Venusaur go!

Dawn: Piplup spotlight!

Ash: Jolteon Return! End this my friend Raikou!

Everyone: What!

Ash: Ultimate Thunder!

Tracey: Venusaur, Houndoom and Piplup are unable to battle!

After everyone returned their pokémon they asked how he caught Raikou and Ryan (Ash) explained

Ash: so Tracey why did you call me!

Tracey: The pokémon league!

Ash: Oh man I know it!

May: What's wrong Ryan!

Max: Yeah!

Dawn: What's up with him!

Misty: How knows!

Brock: not me!

Tracey/Gary: We do he's too worried for his pokémon to battle in the league!

Max: What!

Ash: Yes! Now it's time to tell you who I am!

Everyone (except Tracey): Whaa!

Ash: I am the one and only

Then Ash started laughing then one minute later stopped

Ash: Ash!

Everyone (except Tracey): Whaa! Ash!

Ash: Yeah!

Max: you mean I insulted Pikachu oh man!

Dawn then kissed Ash on the lips

May: where did you go Ash?

Misty: Yes Ash where!

Ash: Mt. Silver!

May: why?

Ash: to train!

Brock: Wait Dawn when you went the Johto Region and you were on Mt. Silver didn't you say you got saved by a cloaked man with a Pikachu on his Shoulder and he was using a Charizard against Hunter J's Goons!

Dawn: Yes I did why?

Ash: it was me!

Dawn: What! So that's why she said not him again!

Ash: Yes it was!

Brock: so Ash are you really worried for your pokémon to battle in the pokémon league?

Ash: No!

May: Then why?

Ash: not the right time yet!

Dawn: then when is the time?

Ash: in one month Dawn!

One week before the new Sinnoh adventure

Ash: Dawn well you marry me

Dawn: Yes! I well!

One week later

**Note:**

Ash's Pokémon Team: Moves:

Pikachu Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Ultimate Thunder and Electric Wall

Charizard Flaming Seismic toss, Flamethrower, Ultimate Fire, Blast Burn and Fire Wall

Jolteon Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Ultimate Thunder and Electric Wall

Typhlosion Flaming Seismic toss, Flamethrower, Ultimate Fire, Blast Burn and Fire Wall

Feraligatr Water gun, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Water Wall and Ultimate Water Raikou Volt Tackle, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Ultimate Thunder and Electric Wall

Dawn's Pokémon Team:

Togekiss

Piplup

Rapidash

Espeon

Jynix

Starme


End file.
